Boone's Ghost
by Alanah963
Summary: Boone waits for Shannon after his death


A/N I owned Lost I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it now would I?

I sat up on the bed and looked around,how did I get to the caves and why was there no one here? I wlaked through the jungle trying to remember what happened, last thing that I remembered I was in the beachcraft and John was telling me to get out. I reached the beach and saw everyone gathered around someone. I walked closer and saw it was Claire and her baby. I walked over to Hurley "Hurley,When did Claire have her baby?" no answer "Hurley?" I called waving my hand in front of his face. "HURLEY?" "Fine be a prick." I mumbled. I stalked off to find Shannon,I saw her and Sayid walking up the beach holding hands. I jogged over to them "Hey Shan,did you hear Claire had her baby?" She just kept on walking looking straight through me. "Shan?" This was really starting to creep me out. I saw Jack walking over to Shannon looking like shit. "Shannon I'm afraid I've some bad news." Oh God what happened. "It's Boone, there was an accedient in the jungle. Me and Sun did our best but we couldnt save him. I'm sorry Shannon, He's dead." "WHAT THE FUCK.I'M NOT DEAD.I'M RIGHT HERE." I screamed at them. "C-can I see him?" Shannon asked. "Come on, He's in the caves." I followed them back to the caves where I saw my dead body lying on the 'bed'. I watched Shannon sit down next to my body and fix my hair,figures my always had to be perfect. Then I watched her break down over my body. I had only seen Shannon cry once before, her fathers funeral. "Boone" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around and there was Adam, the man who had been my childhood father figure. "Adam? What's going on? What are you doing here?" "I've come to take you with me Boone." I turned around and looked at Shannon. I couldn't leave her. "No Adam, I'm sorry. I can't leave Shan." He nodded. "I know Boone but you realise this is the only time I can come for you until she dies." "I know Adam." "Boone you could be waiting years." I looked back at Shannon and smiled. "I know, I'll wait." "Goodbye Boone, I'll see you soon." and then he was gone. "Shannon, we should bury him, we have a grave dug up on the cliff." I heard Jack say to Shannon. All she could do was nod. Him and Hurley carried my body up to the grave, I have to admit it was a pretty good spot for graves. Jack and Sayid gave speeches, I saw Locke,that son of a bitch it's he's fault I'm like this and he was wearing a shirt covered in my blood. God that just screams class doesn't it. I have to say I was surprised when Jack swung at him, I didn't think he had it in him. I followed Shannon around all day, I saw her get the guns and try to shoot scary thing was that I knew she had it in her. I followed her around for the next six days, I saw her find the picture of the two of us and cry, I saw her fold my clothes and bring them with her to the caves. The only time I wasnt with her was when her and Sayid were in the tent. When Sayid left to go get water I saw Walt and apparently so did Shannon. She ran out of the tent and thats when the panic started I watched her storm off and the next day I saw her find my grave and cry again. I saw her run into the jungle so I followed her and so did Sayid I saw Ana-Lucia and the other tail-section survivors, I watched as they heard the sounds and I saw Ana-Lucia fir her gun and shoot Shannon. "Shannon." I screamed. I saw her hit the ground and as quick as she went down I saw her infront of me "Boone?" She whispered as she ran forward to hug me "How-How are you here you're dead?" She relized alot quicker then I did. "I'm dead ain't I?" She whispered against my chest, I could feel her shaking. "'Fraid so,Shan" I felt her hug me tighter. She pulled away, got up on her tippy-toes and kissed me. I heard someone clear their throat from behind us. Me and Shannon turned around and there was Adam. "DADDY" Shannon screamed and threw herself at him. They hugged for a few minutes, I walked up to join them and I saw a bright light. I put my arm around Shannon and we walked into it. 


End file.
